Tallis Creat
Father Mother |main = Guns/Bow and arrows |secondary = Throwing knifes/Daggers |strengths = Strong minded, Physically strong, Clever, Determent, Leader type, Camoflash |weaknesses = Her twin sister, Plant knowledge, Swimming |reaping = Reaped |token = Tattoo representing her family |alliance = Cyra Creat District partner(s) Trustworthy tributes}} General Information Appearance She has a narrow face, greyish-brown eyes that are wide and round, and a long, thin nose. She has straight blonde hair that frames her face, a long neck, and knobby-knuckled hands. She has striking and interesting features. Three flying birds are tattooed on her collarbone and she is short. Personality Tallis is the strongest of the sisters both physically and mentally. She focuses on her goals on at a time, which makes it much easier to reach them. Because of her winning spirit she does not lack of confidence. But she is still very realistic when it comes to weather or not she can overcome a task. As the eldest of the sisters, she has turned out to be the protector of the small family as well as developed her into a leader type. She is also very curious by nature. She is not the motherly type but she cares for the people around her and tries her best to look after them. From the outside she seems quite cold and not caring but on the inside she is just a little girl who grew up way too fast. Skill Information Dreams Becoming one of the best snipers in Panem. Cyra becoming a doctor and starting a family on her own. Help starting a new revolution and that it will this time succeed. Free her district from the Capitol. Fears Losing Cyra. Cyra getting reaped. Falling in love. Panem forever being controlled by the Capitol. Backstory When Tallis and Cyra were born, an epidemic was loose in district 13. Their mother who was weak after giving birth to twins while being ill as well did not make it. The twins’ father had died 6 months earlier in a test flying. All alone in the sick district the healers took in the twins. Tallis and Cyra grew up in the healers’ quarters tougher with other children who had lost their parents but as soon as they were old enough, they became a part of the district business. Every morning they woke up to get their day plan printed on the arm and off they were. From an early age the healers had spotted Cyra’s talent for healing and she was employed in their department and trained into becoming a nurse. For Tallis the case was different. Her strong-minded attitude and perfect aim got her recruited to the fire squad, where she was trained into becoming a sniper. At the age of 12 the twins were considered adults and where given their own quarters to live in. Quickly Tallis became the head of the tiny family and made sure the two of them always had everything they needed. For their 13th Birthday they both got matching tattoos: Three ravens on their left collarbone. One for each member of their family: The father, the mother and the twin. This way they would not be entirely separated if one of them should be reaped for the games. The years pasted. Cyra became a nurse and started training to become a doctor. Tallis passed her test and became an honoured member of the fire squad and then came the day. In the age of 16 one of the twins’ name was called and the other was left behind heartbroken. Family Both her mother and father have pasted aways so her twin sister Cyra Creat is the only family sha has left. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 13 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Females Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute